


What It Is

by sharlatan



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F, not as sexy as you'd like it to be but enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:56:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7120273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharlatan/pseuds/sharlatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey Miss Martin.” Miss Martin. George knew her game, because Lardo usually called by her first name. </p>
<p>Miss Martin. Not Ms., not Mz., Miss. Lardo’s pronunciation was crisp. Not too long, not too short. Miss Martin. Miss Martin. M-Miss Martin, she had stuttered out last night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What It Is

Of course George had her hangup about dating a younger woman. Fortunately, Lardo never seemed to be interested in the concept of dating, especially while she was currently trying to find her way into the world fresh after graduation. No, what Lardo is interested in was using Jack as an excuse to frequently drop by the Falconer’s rink and headquarters in order to corner George and seduce George with her warm eyes and her bubblegum skills.

“Hey Miss Martin.” Miss Martin. George knew her game, because Lardo usually called by her first name. 

_Miss_ Martin. Not Ms., not Mz.,  _Miss_. Lardo’s pronunciation was crisp. Not too long, not too short. _Miss_ Martin. Miss _Martin_. M-Miss _Mar_ tin, she had stuttered out last night. 

_Good girl, Larissa,_  George had answered back. 

Right now, Lardo stood in front of her in a white camisole and red shorts. Her bra was showing, it was the lacy one that George insisted on paying for on their first shopping trip together, when Lardo was just settling into Providence. George could see that Lardo was vicariously working her jaws on a piece of gum. 

“Hi Lardo!” George smiled and pulled Lardo into a brief hug. 

Lardo’s mouth twitched, and she slowly blew a decently sized bubble before letting it pop. Her eyes never left George’s gaze. It was incredibly rude, and not something that even someone like Lardo would ever do, if it weren’t for their relationship. If Lardo hadn’t known what it does to George. 

_Fuck. Her lips._

“I came to see Jack,” Lardo lied. “But it seems like he’s not here, Miss Martin.”

“That was very nice of you, Larissa. You’re a good friend, a good girl.” 

Lardo’s breath hitched.

George looked at the time, she could take off work now. She took Lardo-no, Larissa’s hand in hers, and gently led her outside.

“Why don’t you come over to my place for a coffee?”

“I’d like that, Miss Martin.”

**Author's Note:**

> note: yeah basically George and Lardo aren’t speaking like how i would imagine they usually speak like and yeah its a sex thing :p


End file.
